The Murkrow
by White Hair Wolven
Summary: PokemonCrow Fusion Ash Ketchum had to endure the pain as his love was murdered infront of his eyes, now after a year suffering and torment, the wronged trainer has risen to act out his revenge. Will later become R Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: How the mighty fall

(Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own nothing)  
  
The Murkrow  
  
People once believed that when someone dies, a Murkrow, the pokemon bird of death, carries their soul to the land of the dead, but sometimes something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the Murkrow can bring the soul back and put the wrong things right.  
  
Ash Ketchum, pokemon trainer and promising pokemon master, has experienced such a terrible sadness. Cut down in his prime, Ash watched as the love of his life was brutally raped and slain in front of his own eyes, only to experience the pain of death soon afterwards, now, as a year has past, it is time for the Murkrow to rise and avenge those who wronged him.  
  
Just a quick tease for now, I'm not sure when I'll get around to actually writing the story, until then - Wolvie 


	2. Chapter 2: The rising of a damned hero

The Murkrow  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dark clouds loomed over the town of Pallet. Rain crashed down over roofs and thunder boomed as lightning struck the earth, how fitting for such a dark day. Today was the year anniversary of the departed soul known as Ash Ketchum. Up on a hill, looming over Pallet in a demonic way, was the Pallet town cemetery, where many great pokemon trainers lay, but this was no place for an 11 year old child, alas, it is where his body lays.  
  
Near the peak of the mountain, a headstone lay above year-old soil, the headstone read:  
  
Ash Ketchum  
'Beloved Son'  
'Cherished Friend'  
'Greatest of Pokemon trainers'  
1992 - 2003  
  
As a fresh wave of lightning collided with the soil, the loud echoes of thunder deafened all other sound, but as the boom faded, another roar took its place, the roar of the earth. Atop the hill, the earth around the graves shook violently, thunder continued to crash, only now it was closer, making the thunder that much louder and as another bolt came streaking down, a single hand shot up from the soil. As the hand scrambled furiously to push the dirt away, it was accompanied by another hand. As the soil around was being pushed further and further apart, the hands sunk back into the earth, and then there was silence. The heavens seemed to wait in shock as the earth movement subsided, until a cloud of dust blew up and covered the grave of the once proud trainer.  
  
As the dust settled, the silhouette of a figure stood, it's back hunched over and it's arms hanging limply. The figure stood still for a few seconds before lighting struck behind the figure, and as if it was like the two were connected, the figure stood upright and yelled a most feral and haunting yell.  
  
"MIIIISSSSSSSSTYYYYY" The yell was more like a wolf howl than a human calling out; it was enough to rival the boom of thunder than struck as the lightning faded.  
  
With muscles aching, lungs burning, eyes in prickly pain, and a brain in unspeakable agony, the black-headed figure collapsed of the tombstone. Breathing heavily, the figure slid down the stone and rolled unto his back, and as he looked behind him to read the print on the tombstone, memories came flooding back.  
  
"A..ash" Said the figure slowly, the movement of his mouth hurt with each breath "M..y my name is A..ash"  
  
The one now known as Ash looked up into the storm clouds, the rain hitting the unresisting face, and sliding down his features, almost like a soft cool hand, giving the boy some satisfaction.  
  
"Ka" Called a patch of darkness in the clouds.  
  
"What the?" Said ask as he tried to find the source of the sound  
  
"Ka" The patch said again, before gliding down on black, feathery wings and landing with dark orange feet upon the headstone behind Ash.  
  
"What are you?" Ash questioned, from what he could recall from his life as a pokemon trainer, he had never seen such a pokemon.  
  
"Ka" The bird called for the third time  
  
"Okay, I get the point, you can 'Ka'" Snapped Ash in annoyance, this bird was getting on his nerves.  
  
"Ka" Cried the bird, this time taking flight, gliding down the hill, and landing on a familiar house.  
  
"You want me to follow you huh?" Ash questioned as he watched the bird glide down "I'm game" And with that, Ash staggered his way down the hill, occasionally falling down, but always getting up, until he reached the house.  
  
As Ash touched the doorknob, his mind suddenly felt like it was going to explode, he arched his back in pain before falling to his knees.  
  
"This is my house" He whispered to himself "I used to live here, be...before I left"  
  
Even though there were no lights inside the house, the door was unlocked, allowing easy access to the black haired boy. As Ash walked inside, he found the once warm living room to be dark, dank and empty. It seemed as though his mother had left, taking with her all her possessions. Ash started to make his way to a nearby wall for support, but as he touched the cold brick wall, his face contorted in pain as images rushed past his vision.  
  
Vision  
  
"Oh Ash" Whimpered Delia Ketchum, mother to Ash, as she took one last look at the empty house, outside the noise of men moving objects and the growl of a trucks engine could be heard "Why did you have to die? Things were so much better with you around"  
  
"Lady, we charge by the hour" Called out one of the workers behind her, and with that, Ash's mother closed the door, one last time"  
  
End of Vision  
  
"I'm sorry" Whimpered Ash as he sunk to the ground, beating his fists against the concrete floor, leaving small cracks.  
  
"Ka" Crowed the bird pokemon as it perched itself on the stair rail.  
  
Ash looked up at the bird, studying its features. It had black feathers, dark orange claws and beak, and a strange collection of feathers above it's head, making it look like it was wearing a hat. As Ash watched, the bird made its way up the stair, and as Ash followed, he saw the last of it's tail feathers disappear behind the door of his bedroom. Ash followed the bird and as he looked in his room, he saw that though everything was heavily covered in dust, his room was exactly the same as he remembered it. The bird pokemon sat on the large mirror on Ash's desk and dropped what looked like a thin metal box. As Ash sat down and picked up the box, he discovered it to contain black and white face paint, and as though on instinct, Ash began working two of his fingers into the white and started covering the whole of his face. Water cascaded of his hair as fingers applied the paint over the owners face. When Ash had finally decided what needed to be done was done and looked at his reflection, finding his face was almost completely white, except for a the areas around his mouth and eyes, and with black spikes protruding off the black areas, two horizontal spikes at either side of his mouth, and two vertical lines on the top and bottom on each of his eyes. Deciding his spiky hair didn't look good with his new look, Ash slicked his hair back, so the spikes vanished and his hair fell in thin locks to the back of his neck.  
  
As Ash stood up, he noticed that the coat of black suit he was wearing was shredded to pieces, as well as the white undershirt. Ripping them off his body, ash rummaged around his closet to find a tight, black, squirtle-neck (A/N: For those who don't understand, that means a turtle-neck) and pulled it on, careful not to smudge up his face paint.  
  
"Ka" As Ash looked up at where the bird once was, he now found it to be on the window ledge, holding a large black thing in its beak. The bird flew over to Ash's bed and dropped the object.  
  
Ash walked up to the bird and took the thing it had dropped. Letting it hang limply from where he held it, Ash found that the thing the bird had carried was in fact a black leather duster. Sliding it on, Ash inspected himself in the mirror; the dark features he now possessed, along with the dark clothing, and finished off with the menacing paint-job on his face made suited Ash well.  
  
"Ka" The bird crowed in approval.  
  
"Thank you" Said Ash politely, he treated pokemon as he would humans, and he knew that's what made him a great pokemon master "So, going to tell me your name, or should I just call you bird?"  
  
"Murkrow" The bird answered  
  
"Thank you Murkrow" Said Ash, as Murkrow landed on his shoulder, and ash laughed a bit, reminded how Pikachu did the exact same thing.  
  
"Pikachu?" Said Ash in shock, realizing for the first time that he was without his beloved pokemon, Ash turned to the bird "Is he even still alive?"  
  
"Crow Murkrow" The bird piped.  
  
"Where is he now?" Ash continued asking.  
  
"Crow" Sighed the bird, his head hanging low.  
  
"Don't know huh?" Said Ash as he watched the black pokemon fly off his shoulder and back onto the window ledge "No matter, I'm sure we'll find him"  
  
Murkrow looked back up to the once deceased trainer, his eyes fixed on his face.  
  
"So where to now? You are my guide aren't you?" Asked Ash.  
  
"Crow" Said Murkrow as he pointed his beak towards a large house on top of a large hill.  
  
"Professor Oak huh" Ash said to himself "Then I guess it's time to pay the old man a visit.  
  
(So? What did you think? Feel free to put in any comments, good or bad, I do respect my reviewers opinions and love reviews, till next time – Wolvie) 


	3. Chapter 3: Visiting an old friend

The Murkrow  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Thunder and lightning continued to make their presence known outside with flashes of lights and booms of noise, but for a certain professor, these were the least of worries. Prof. Oak, highly respected in the field of pokemon studies, now sits in the dark; the glare of the computer the only light on the old mans face. The pictures that hung off the walls show very little resemblance to the man staring blankly at the screen of his laptop. Having not shaven in weeks and not bathing for days have left the once acclaimed researcher a bitter shell of what he was, for on the inside, there was nothing. After the death of Ash, Oak had lost his 'knack' for pokemon, once he could hypothesis the most outrageous theories and manages to prove them correct, now, he was barely able to keep his interest in pokemon at all.  
  
Oak sighed as he slumped into the keyboard, suddenly; the fires of frustration consumed the professor.  
  
"DAMMIT" He yelled, picking up the laptop and throwing it into a nearby wall "WHY WON'T IT WORK?"  
  
As quickly as they had burst, the flames dissipated in the scientist, leaving only the miserable feeling of incompetence to overwhelm the man.  
  
"Temper temper doc" An almost sinister voice said from within the shadows.  
  
Considering the intruder as a threat, professor Oak, on instinct, opened the drawer underneath him and drew a small revolver, turning around and unleashing a shot. Not even a second after the bang of the bullet leaving the barrel, the sickening sound of the bullet driving through flesh was heard. Lightning struck, and as Oak watched on, he saw the silhouette of the man and crimson splatters on his walls; he had hit the man in the shoulder. Expecting screams of pain, laughter escaped the silhouette's mouth, and as a second bolt struck the earth outside, Oak watched in horror as the saw the wound heal up, almost instantly.  
  
Pointing the gun at the shadows where the intruder was, Oak shakily raised the gun again, but as if the shadows themselves wanted it, the gun was knocked out of his hand by a dark blur. So now Prof. Oak sat, shaking in fear as the intruder loomed over him, a third flash of lightning hit, giving the old man a look at the intruders face, the white and black make- up, black hair, and big, dark blue eyes.  
  
The eyes of the intruder rekindled something, a long lost feeling of determination, something he hasn't seen since he first laid eye's upon-.  
  
"Ash?" Prof. Oak almost whispered  
  
The figure cracked a smile "Smart guess, but then again, why else would they call you a professor?"  
  
"You're alive?" Oak asked in astonishment, he knew the boy was dead, he saw his beaten body, he watched as his coffin was lowered into that grave.  
  
"Don't know" Ash responded, going towards the light switch and flicking them on, only to watch the professor shield his eyes until his pupils adjusted "That's why I came to you"  
  
"But, what can I do?" Oak asked, baffled by the medical anomaly standing before him.  
  
"Later" Said Ash, surveying the room; an endless amount of coffee mugs and cigarette buts littered the mahogany desk, the only spot clean was the where the newly destroyed laptop once rested "Gees, you've sure let yourself go"  
  
Prof. Oak chuckled as he fished his pockets for a extra cigarette and his faithful Zippo "This whole town's gone to shit after you died Ash" He lit up the cigarette and inhaled deeply.  
  
"Speaking of going to shit, when did you start smoking?" Ash asked, moving some mugs so he could rest against the desk next to his old friend.  
  
"A while ago" Oak answered gruffly, taking another drag "You were the greatest thing ever to happen to this town Ash, and when you died, the spirit of this place died with you, now all that's left is an empty shell, not to mention the non-stop rain we've had for almost a year".  
  
"It can't rain all the time" Said Ash absent mindedly, before snatching the Zippo away from the professor before he lit another cigarette.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Oak yelled as he watched Ash toy with his lighter, flicking it open and closed continuously.  
  
"You're a professor, you know those things will kill you" Ash said, ignoring the old man's fury "Besides, I'll bet I could use this more effectively than you"  
  
"Oh yeah, and who'd believe that?" Oak asked gruffly, smoking always got his mind off things, now he was just grumpy.  
  
Ash smiled as he pointed upwards. Following the direction of the finger, Oak saw a big, black bird sitting upon the rafters of the room, the revolver in its beak. Oak saw the bird glide down silently before landing softly on Ash's shoulder, dropping the gun into the boy's hand before he saw it disappear into the pocket of the duster he was wearing.  
  
"I think this gun would do me better as well" Said Ash, smiling "Remember, you're more likely to kill a family member than an intruder"  
  
"It doesn't help when that intruder can heal instantaneously" Prof. Oak added with a smirk on his face "But speaking of family, you'll probably want to check out your house"  
  
"Been there" Ash said sadly, looking into the dancing flames of the lighter "Guess mum couldn't stand this place anymore".  
  
"No, she couldn't bear the place where you called home, eventually she just packed up and left" Oak said, standing up and placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, but the second he did, he saw Ash's face contort with pain as he fell off the desk and grabbed and fall to the ground, gripping his head tightly.  
  
----Vision----  
  
"Delia" A much cleaner professor Oak started as he looked at the woman sitting across from him in his living room "Where all sorry for the loss of Ash, but will moving really help?"  
  
"I don't know professor" Delia Ketchum said, her eyes on the verge of tears "I've tried everything else, I just want the pain to stop"  
  
"Then come live with me" Oak said, desperate to help the woman "You need to be with people who care about you"  
  
"You're too kind professor" Said Mrs. Ketchum as she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief "But I just need to get away, I need to forget all of this"  
  
"Is there anything I can do to make you reconsider?" Oak asked softly, in his heart, he knew moving would only bring more pain for the woman, she had already lost her husband, the last thing she needs is to be all alone.  
  
"You're a sweet man, but my mind is made up" Delia replied, placing her cup on the saucer and sitting up form the comfy seat "Thank you for the tea"  
  
"You're welcome" Said Oak as he too got up, hugging the woman "You know I'll always be here if you need me"  
  
"Thank you professor" Mrs. Ketchum said, hugging the man back "Take care now"  
  
----End Of Vision----  
  
The pain in Ash's head subsided as he crawled back up and leant on the desk as he previously did. Looking to see Oak walking back into the room, a first aid kit in his hands.  
  
"Don't need it doc" Ash said as Oak put the box on a spare chair "I'm fine now"  
  
"What happened to you?" Prof. Oak asked, worry evident on his tired face "Some repercussion to your rebirth?"  
  
"Nah, just something I can do" Said Ash as he rubbed his head "I saw you, talking to mum I mean, you tried to stop her from leaving".  
  
"Yes" Oak confessed, remembering those past events "She was so intent on moving, but I just had to try and stop her, I offered to pay for professional help, but she was too modest to accept, and when she left, it was if I had failed her someway. I'm surprised she never blamed me for you're death, if I didn't give you Pikachu, you might never have become a trainer and never would have been killed."  
  
"She loves you too much to even think that for a second doc" Ash told Oak reassuringly "I can't remember who killed me, but I swear, I'm going to make them pay for every fucking second"  
  
"Then I won't stop you, just be careful you don't get caught by the cops, hate to see you make a massacre of things" Oak said warningly.  
  
"I promise you, there's going to be a massacre," Ash said with an insane smirk.  
  
"You should talk with officer Jenny, she knows more about you're death than anyone" Oak said, looking over the filthy room "She knows you're cause of death and possible suspects, though no one's been convicted"  
  
"Thanks doc" Ash said.  
  
"Anytime Ash" Oak said, but as he turned to see the boy, only empty space remained. 


	4. Chapter 4: Finding a lead

The Murkrow

Chapter 4

"Ash?" Professor Oak stared into the darkness, but like the darkness, there was only silence.

Technically, Ash hadn't left just yet.

"Oh baby" Ash whistled as he turned on the lights to the massive garage the professor had.

Inside the large parking area were rows and rows of assorted vehicles, both classic and modern. Gliding his hand over the cool metallic hood of a red Dodge Viper GTS, Ash scanned the area.

"Guess the professor had other hobbies besides pokemon" Ash thought to himself "His job would certainly let him buy these beauties"

After walking through the car section of the garage, Ash moved into the motorcycle area, eyeing certain bikes as he went along. He walked around for a few minutes until he came across the sleek, black and silver colored body of the Kawasaki Ninja ZX9R.

"Ninja huh?" Ash to his traveling companion "Exactly what I need to be"

"Murkrow" The black bird responded as it climbed onto the seat.

"Well now" Ash smiled his wicked smile as he picked up the keys in a glass cabinet near the wall "If you like, then I just gotta 'borrow' it"

Usually a 12 year old wouldn't know much about driving, let alone driving a motorbike, but that physical contact with Oak not only gave him memories of his mother, some of Oak's special skills where transported into the recesses of Ash's mind giving him an almost subconscious understand of the bike. Not that Ash really cared though, just as long as he got to ride the bloody thing.

"Murkrow, if you would please" Ash asked in mock sophistication as he pointed to the garage doors.

Flying off Ash's shoulder, Murkrow glided his body through the maze of motor vehicles till he reached the main doors. There, he pressed a small gray button, activating the doors and making them slowly move apart. Not until the was just enough space to squeeze a bike through, Ash shot out the garage like a bat out of hell, his engine roaring like a lion. As Ash looked back at the massive house he just left, he saw professor Oak staring through the rain splattered window at him, whether it was because he was seeing him off or that he just stole one of his bikes, unfortunately, as he descended the hill that the house was on, Ash never got a proper look.

"Proud of me or not" Ash said to himself over the roar of the engine "He's gonna be pissed at me for taking his bike".

It did not take long for Ash to reach the police station; the streets were nearly empty due to rain, making driving incredibly hard on the slippery streets and the constant dreariness.

"Looks like no one's home" Ash said as the Murkrow landed on his shoulder "Then again, it's not like it really would have made a difference"

Ash's eyes moved heavenwards as he saw a small grate that closed off the air duct. Almost running up the wall, Ash managed to hang off the roof with one hand and place his feet firmly against the wall. With his free hand, Ash wrapped his fingers around the grate's metal bars and literally tore the steel barrier right out of the wall, bits of brick and mortar hanging off the edges of the metal. Throwing the grate to the ground below, Ash kicked off the wall, and with amazing acrobatical precision, managed to swing his body into the empty hole and down the metallic vent. Inside the station was nothing but darkness and silence, unfortunately that silence was broken with a rather loud crash as Ash dropped from the ceiling and landed above the second grate he ripped off. Finding the main computer in the endless darkness, Ash switched it on, and as the monitor lit up as the computer booted up, the room was filled with a soft light, illuminating objects to form long and ghastly shadows.

"Ketchum, Ketchum" Ash repeated to himself as he scanned the files with their names on them "Ah, here we go"

Moving the cursor over the file labeled 'Autopsy reports', Ash further scanned down the list until he found his name. Ash repeated the process of double clicking on the report, but the information he was seeking didn't show on the monitor, instead a small window requesting a password popped up.

"Password huh?" Ash scratched his chin as he thought of what it could be.

Coming up with a guess, Ash moved his fingers into typing position, but before a single key could be pressed, the sound of a hammer being drawn back on a pistol could be heard.

"Freeze, or your dead" The feminine voice of the pistol wielder said, pressing the barrel against the back of Ash's skull.

"And I say I can't freeze" Officer Jenny heard as the man at the desk swiveled around to face her "Being dead and all"

Officer Jenny took a step back, the insanity in the boy's eyes scared her, she was trained to face explosives, armed men and speeding vehicles, but a simple boy's glance made the pistol in her hands shake violently. The boy smiled before slowly turning back around to face the computer

"Now if you excuse me I have to figu-"

'BAM'

Jenny watched as the boy took the bullet strait to the temple, slumping his shoulders as he fell limp to the ground. Killing a small child for a simple break and enter was not what scared the officer so much that she dropped her gun, but the fact that the boy was getting back up.

"Ow, that friggin hurt" Ash said as he stood up, smacking his head with his palm until the bullet in his temple was knocked out and fell to the ground "Why does everyone want to shoot me?"

Not believing what she just saw, Jenny came to the conclusion as all humans would do in this situation 'More bullets Less chance of him getting back up'. Slowly reaching for her gun, Jenny found that she couldn't move her hand anymore, as the boy she just shot had leapt from his chair and was not holding onto her shaking hand,

"No more shooting me okay" Ash said seriously, the mad glint in his eyes replaced with determination "I know this is going to sound insane, but it's me, Ash"

Looking deep within the child's brown eyes, past the sheer power and insanity, she saw the child she last saw with cold, lifeless eyes on the autopsy table.

"Ash?" Officer Jenny asked

Ash slumped to the ground in relief "Now you remember me"

"Your supposed to be dead, we buried you" Jenny said dumbly, she herself falling to her knees.

"Yeah, I had to dig my way back out" Ash said, smiling and scratching the back of his head.

Lifting her hand, Jenny began to slide it across Ash's face, but after watching his face contort in pain, she pulled in back in fear. Getting up and pressing herself against a wall in fear, Officer Jenny could only watch in terror as the boy grabbed his head and started thrashing in pain, kicking and screaming.

---------Vision-------

"Dear God" Officer Jenny said, holding her gloved hand up to her mouth

"Yes, it's horrible" Doctor Proctor responded, looking at the beaten body of Ash as he wrote on a report paper.

Officer Jenny couldn't take anymore of the body as she ran to the nearest sink and began to throw up.

"Let it all out" Proctor said as he rubbed the woman's shoulders "God knows how many times I did that before I could look at him"

"Who could do such a thing?" Jenny asked as she spat the last of the vile concoction out of her mouth.

"We don't know yet" The doctor said, rechecking his notes "Forensics has their samples, it's only a matter of time before they find the one's responsible"

"And what of the girl?" Jenny asked, spitting out the water she just placed in her mouth into the sink.

"Remarkably she's still alive, just barely though, I don't think she can hold out much longer" Proctor sighed, looking back at Ash.

"You poor baby" Jenny said sympathetically, stroking a strand of Ash's hair that wasn't caked in blood.

-----End Of Vision-------

As the throbbing in his head slowly ebbed away and his vision became sharper, Ash managed to sit up. Jenny immediately rushed up to the boy and hugged him. Feelings of his mother rushed back to Ash's memory as he was caught in the warmth of the officer's bosom and arms. He stayed there, being rocked back and forth as she cooed softly. Remembering what he came here to do, Ash gently pried himself off the officer and stood up.

"Sorry" Jenny said, getting up herself "I don't know what came over me"

"It's okay" Ash said, moving towards the computer "I need your help on this file"

"Your autopsy?" Jenny asked, looking at the screen and typing in the correct password "Unfortunately there isn't a lot we could find"

"My killers?" Ash asked

"Forensics had all the evidence they needed, but some hacker destroyed all DNA data on all listed criminals and civilians" Jenny said sadly "It's been a year and we haven't even got halfway to restoring them"

"No matter" Ash said, "Are there any other leads?"

"There was one thing," Jenny said, leaning over Ash's shoulder and rapidly typing on the keyboard "This was found on the back of the girl, Misty"

Ash looked at the screen, it was a shot of Misty's back, the bruised skin and random cuts almost made it hard to see what the officer was talking about, but he found it. The smudged drawing of a lightning bolt made from blood and fecal matter could be seen in the very center of her back.

"Some sort of calling card" Jenny said unsurely.

But Ash had seen that logo before, he knew who it belonged to.

"Serge" Ash growled as he gripped the steel desk the computer was located on, his fingers digging slightly into the solid metal.

Getting up from the desk, Ash stood up and looked at the officer.

"Please" He began, his eyes burning with rage "This is my fight, don't get in my way, I don't know what I'll do if you get in the way of my vengeance".

Sensing the sheer rage coming off the boy, Jenny stepped back.

"Then go" She said "But the other Jennys don't know you like I do, they might try and stop you, I'll try to hold them back for a while, but not forever"

"Thank you" Ash smiled

A crash outside made Jenny turn her head to the window, seeing nothing, she turned back to face Ash, but found nothing, the only thing was the sound of an engine roaring far away.

------Saffron City-----

Deep within the Saffron City Gym, the master of the psychic realm, Sabrina, sat upon her chair in the darkness, refining her powers. Suddenly, her eyes glowed lavender for a few seconds, before fading back to normal as Sabrina slumped into her chair.

"He has come" She whispered to herself, exhausted "The angel of death has returned"

And I'm back, I know it's been a while but with the final chapter of my other story being written, I had time for a chapter here. By the way, next episode I'm pumping this baby up to R. Till then, feel free to review - Wolvie


	5. Chapter 5: A shocking turn of events

The Murkrow

Chapter 5

* * *

The roar of the motorbike's engine fought against the constant downpour of rain, it's mighty hum the only protest to the falling water and thunder. The streets of Vermillion were empty, save for a few parked cars and the occasional hooligans zooming by. As Ash sped through the streets, the lights from burning barrels danced on his eyes, there meagre flames the only source of light. 

"Man, has everything gone to shit?" Ash asked himself as he turned a corner, catching a glimpse of some hooded teens spraying a large 'R' onto a brick wall.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Ash heard coming from the pickup truck that had manage to drive by his motorcycle "A little boy who thinks he's got the balls to drive in our turf"

"And I see a couple of degenerate fucks thinking they have any balls at all" Ash replied in a mocking tone.

Instead of an angry reaction, the purple mo-hawked male laughed, "You must have no brain to say that shit kid, but let's see when we crack open your skull"

Before Ash could retort, the rusting truck slammed into the side of Ash's ninja, sending it off course and strait into the side of a building.

"Ohh Yeah" The guy cheered with his friends in the truck "You mess with the rockets, you gonna get smoked"

"Hahahahaha" Laughter echoed through the empty streets, chilling the spines of the occupants in the stationary pickup.

"What the fuck?" The driver said, watching the flaming wreckage of the bike.

"From the flames arises a single being" The figure emerging from the wreckage laughed "And all the sorry ass mother fuckers who got in his way are gonna die"

"Oh shit man, this aint happening" One passenger cried "We saw that cracker die"

"What can I say?" Ash said as he emerged from the shadows, the gash across his face quickly healing, leaving his make-up perfect "It's just so hard to kill something that's already dead"

"Oh fuck this man, we gotta get the fuck outta here" Someone in the back yelled "This fucker's not gonna die"

As quick as the driver turned the key, Ash pounced onto the bonnet, and eyeing him with psychotic glint in his pupils, punched through the windshield and grabbed the driver, slamming his head into the glass shards.

"Holy shit man" Freaked the guy in next to his impaled friend "We gotta get the fuck outta here"

"Not yet you don't" Ash moved like a demon as he pounced on the fleeing man "Not till I send you fuckers to hell myself"

The others in the back didn't even get a step out before like a luminous shadow, a black bird rushed at them, the last thing they heard before slipping into unconsciousness was the psychotic laughter of the boy they tried to off.

"Wake up girls" All four men heard as each was splashed with an unknown liquid "You've only been out for two minutes"

"Wha-what do want from us?" One man stuttered out, this remarked earned him a face full of the stuff that was being thrown around.

"That's for me to know" The boy laughed as he drew out a silver zippo "And for you to experience" He finished with placing the flame on the liquid.

Just then, all four punks figured out what they were covered in, by the looks of the hose sticking out of the truck's petrol tank, it was gasoline. Knowing this didn't matter though, as the flame shot strait for the four petrol-drenched men.

"Hehehe" As chuckled as he walked away, the screams of pain echoing off the walls, "They better get used to the flames, there's going to be a lot of fire where they're going".

Looking where he currently was, Ash figured it would be easier to just walk to the gym, now that his bike was totalled.

"I could do with the fresh air" Ash laughed to himself "It's been awhile since I got any".

Ash's own laughter was cut short as an air splitting shriek filled the air. Focusing on the source of the cry, Ash peered down a poorly illuminated alley. Down there was a large man, his left hand clasped over the girl's mouth and his right trying to undo his belt.

"God, why do you bitches always have to yell?" The man asked angrily "Not that it matters, no one cares if I have my fun with you"

"You know" Ash said, interrupting the man from his 'project' "If you sin this way, the demons of lust will painfully remove your junk with molten-hot tongs"

"Fuck off crack-head" The man swore, turning back to his crying victim "You can have her when I'm done, but before that, I'm gonna be the one to break this one in"

The man was once again interrupted as the new comer placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I said fuck off you dick," The man yelled as he spun around, drawing a butterfly knife, but met only darkness.

"Too slow amigo" Ash mocked "Try again"

The man turned once again, this time managing to take a swipe at the darkly dressed boy, only to miss. Time and time again he swung, and each time the boy moved with remarkable speed and grace, dancing between the blows. Turning on his heel, the large man went for a quick thrust as opposed to his swings, and with luck, managed to nick the child.

"Sorry dude, that isn't go-" Mid-sentence, Ash suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side, and as he looked the small cut began to dribble out the crimson liquid known as blood "What the fuck"

Taking this as a time to get serious, Ash swiftly dived beneath the second thrust, grabbing the man's arm and swinging him into the brick wall, not to mention the rusty pipe that was sticking out of it.

"Come one" Ash said to the crying girl as he picked her up and carried her as fast as he could "You shouldn't have to see what I just did".

"So you're name's May" Ash asked, sipping his coke as she just finished telling him her story.

The brown haired girl slightly younger than the angel of vengeance nodded, clutching her own soft drink with two hands.

"And you came here because you have no where else to go"

The young girl looked at the ground with a sorrowed face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" Ash apologised, seeing the girl's face.

"No, it's not your fault" May said as she drew in a deep breath "Ever since my parent's died, I've had no where to go, I just wander around, hoping to find somethi-" But before she could finish, she drew a shuddered breath and started coughing violently.

"Hey, are you all right?" Ash asked, but as he watched blood splattering on the white glove near her mouth, he knew something was not right with her.

Drawing in a deep breath, Ash placed a single hand on her bare arm.

**Vision**

"Hey there gorgeous" The man previously trying to rape May said "How about we find a nice quiet spot, and I can show you something really cool"

Instead of answering, May ran in the opposite direction, but against someone so large, she didn't get very far.

"Hey now, no need to be shy" The brute laughed as he held the squirming girl "Just relax, it'll be a 'good' kind of hurt"

Managing to free herself a bit, May proceeded to deliver a swift knee to his groin. The man faltered a bit, but not enough to let her go.

"You little bitch" The brute growled as he punched her chest, knocking the wind out of her "I was going to gentle, but now I think I'll just tear you apart".

**End Of Vision**

"You must have internal bleeding" Ash said, regardless she could hear him or not "I have to get you to a hospital"

As Ash picked up the girl and darted to the nearby hospital, his mind wandered.

"What exactly happened before?" He thought, "Why was I hurt?"

Suddenly, a strange voice entered his head "You stray from the reason why you were brought back, you'll pay for it in blood" The voiced faded away from his mind with a final laugh.

After delivering the girl to the Vermillion hospital, and waiting for a nurse to tell him that May was going to be all right, he disappeared into the shadows and once again headed for the Vermillion gym, relishing in the ways he could end Surge's pitiful existence.

BANG BANG BANG

"What the hell?" The buff man known as Lieutenant Surge said as he watched the large metal doors to his gym dent and bend to what ever it was outside was hitting it.

With a final bang, the right door flew strait off the hinges and fell to the floor, kicking up dirt and dust from the battle area floor.

"And suddenly I heard a tapping, as if someone gently rapping, rapping on my chamber door" The figure entering the building spoke, his white face half hidden in shadows "You heard me rapping right?"

"I've never been a fan of poetry" Surge replied "So if you don't mind, get the fuck out of my gym before I rip you to shit"

"Oh I don't know" The figure said "For what I'm about to show you, I guarantee you'll get a 'charge' out of" and with that, the shadow cloaked person emerged, giving the murdering gym leader a good look at his face.

"Baby?" Surge gasped

"Bingo" Ash replied, launching himself at the larger man, successfully pinning him to the ground.

"Hah, you've gotten strong baby" Surge laughed "And to think I tried to kill you, I guess you survived"

"Nope" Ash said lightly "You did kill me, it's just that I never got to repay the favour"

"What?" Surge gasped, "Why aren't you lying in some god forsaken hole?"

"And leave you here without saying a good bye, I'm shocked" Ash mocked.

For the next minute, Ash proceeded to pummel the living shit out of Lt. Surge. By the time he was finished, Surge's face was broken, bruised and bloody.

"Hah" Ash exhaled "It's so good to let release all that tension in your self, right Surgie?"

Surge's only reply was coughing up blood and a tooth.

"I'll take that as a yes" Ash said lightly before picking up the beaten gym leader "Now I want answers, who ordered the attack a year ago, and why?"

"Heh, can't tell ya" Surge gurgled out "Though for what I got, I didn't need the money, your girlfriend's cherry was enough for me"

"Answers now" Ash shook the man slightly, and as he did, something under the man's right sleeve caught his attention.

Throwing the man to the ground, Ash ripped off Surge's right sleeve, and tattooed to his bicep was a small, red 'R'.

"You're a rocket?" Ash asked

"Hehehehe, damn strait" Surge laughed "Guess you weren't expecting that"

"I think it'll be best if I ended you right now" Ash said, drawing the revolver and shooting out the globe above the lieutenant.

"One more thing baby" Surge laughed "Check my bedroom, like you said I'm sure it will give you a charge"

Not saying another word, Ash fired of another round, this time shooting the lights support, sending the electric cables right onto the laughing gym leader.

"Now what's in here that Surge thought would get me?" Ash thought as he switched on the switch "Oh dear god"

On Surge's king size bed lay a woman, but not any woman in particular, this one was the one that gave Ash life.

"Mommy?" Ash whimpered, looking his mother over in shock, her naked body covered in bruises and in the bends of her arm, puncture holes.

Waking up, Mrs. Ketchum saw not the hulking form of her lover, but instead a smaller child. From both a mixture of fear and the psychodelic affects of cocaine, Mrs. Ketchum screamed, and ran into the adjacent bathroom. As Ash followed his mother into the bathroom, he found her curled up next to the toilet, the razor she was holding slashing at the space between the two. Quickly closing in on the screaming woman, Ash grabbed his mother by the wrist and held her in front of the mirror.

"Look at yourself" Ash said forcefully against the woman's wailing "Mother is the name of God on the lips and hearts of children"

As he forced her to look at herself, her cries subsided. Grabbing the area with the puncture wounds, Ash began to squeeze.

"Drugs are bad," He said simply, drawing the milky white substance from her body, leaving the once scarred area smooth and clean.

"Ash?" Mrs. Ketchum whimpered.

"Once, yes" The boy smiled, a genuine smile "But now there's a little girl in the hospital called May I want you to take care of"

"Thank you Ash" Mrs. Ketchum said closing her eyes.

After feeling a kiss on her forehead, the brown haired woman opened her eyes, finding herself alone in the small bathroom.

"Excuse me" The receptionist at the hospital looked up to see a smiling Mrs. Ketchum in a sundress "Could you please tell me the room with a girl called May in it?"

"Are you a relative?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"Oh no" The brunette answered "But I'm here to see if I can hopefully adopt her".

* * *

Well, I guess it has been a while since I last did a chapter (You can all bitch to me in the reviews, I guess I deserve it). I thought this was one on my better chapters, blood and rape with a nice ending. Till next time (whenever the hell that's going to be) remember to review - Wolvie 


	6. Chapter 6: Help has blue hair

The Murkrow

Chapter 6

"This certainly is a twist" Ash thought to himself as he darted through the shadows of a rich neighborhood "Surge was a rocket, he was paid, there where others, they must be rockets as well and in that case…"

Ash kept to his thinking as he and his accomplice blended in with the night. The flaming wreckage that was once the dead hero's mode of transportation was left where it fell. The angel of vengeance found through his medium the powers that he had been granted after becoming justice's avatar. Speed, strength, as well as a wide variety of martial arts, Ash was fully prepared to take down any mortal that got in his way. Zipping from tree to tree, the dark hero landed gracefully onto the beginning of a very long driveway, one that connected to a huge mansion. Almost like he had stuck to the wall, Ash scaled the iron barrier and made his way towards the large residence, a wicked smile plastered on his face.

-----------------

A fire crackled inside the fireplace located in the library of the mansion, it being the only light in the large room, creating ghastly shadows that danced on the walls. A single figure paced to and fro in front of the fire, his head of blue hair bent over a small and grubby book of poetry.

"Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!" The man read, breaking from his reading to stare at the crackling flame.

"Nevermore" A dark voice spoke out.

A large boom of thunder roared as a bolt of lighting streaked across the large windows, filling the room entirely with blue-white light, all except for the large part of the wall behind the figure, which held the shadow shaped like a crow.

The blue haired man took a step back, his body shaking with fear.

"W-who is y-y-you?" He managed to whimper.

"A seeker of information" The voice like death itself said "Whether you live or not is dependant on how you co-operate"

Backing into a desk, the blue haired man grabbed wildly for what he sought. After a few unsuccessful attempts, his hand finally grabbed the sword shaped letter opener.

"Show yourself," The man said, holding the edged stationary out in no particular direction, except towards the shadows.

"Very well" The voice said, even without a body, you could tell it was smiling.

The frightened man gasped and dropped the psuedo weapon as he saw whom the voice belonged to.

"You" He gasped.

"Yes me" The smiling figure of Ash said as he emerged himself fully from the shadows "I hope you excuse for the matrix gag, but I promise I won't try to assimilate you James"

"This isn't possible" The man now known as James said, looking at the dark warrior head to toe.

"Possible doesn't count anymore," Ash said in a serious tone "I need your help"

"Revenge?" James asked simply.

"Bingo" Ash smiled "How'd you know?"

"I've wanted the same thing for the past year" James began, taking out a small picture "Team Rocket has crossed lines I won't tolerate, I've been researching ways on revenge, including occult alternatives"

"I never pegged you for the hocus pocus James" Ash said as his pokemon guide perched on his shoulder "So, you know what I am?"

"Indeed I do" James answered as he turned to the door "Follow me"

And so, the two, or should I say three, made their way down the well-decorated halls of James' mansion.

"Didn't you're parent's live here?" Ash asked as he looked around at the expensive portraits of James' family.

"They're dead" James stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Ash said on instinct.

"No matter" He responded, "We're here"

Walking into the cold room of James' main computer terminal, James sat down and started bringing up files on what Ash found very interesting.

"You're what they call the Murkrow" James began, turning the chair around to look at the undead child "An unresting spirit focused on bringing justice to those who wronged him"

"A very interesting piece of information" Ash said "Except I bloody well forgot who did this to me"

"Then it's a good thing I can tell you who" James smiled.

"That's why your head's not on a spike right now," Ash said, returning James' smile with his own twisted one.

"Right" James said, his smile fading.

The blue-haired man turned around and brought up a few more files on the massive screen.

"I managed to steal a few files before I quit team rocket" James said, "I think these will help you find who you're looking for"

"You're not a rocket anymore?" Ash asked innocently.

"I don't want to talk about it" James said bitterly.

"Whatever" Ash said, folding his arms behind his head.

As Ash let James do his techno-thing, he looked around the room and found on the man's steel desk a single framed photograph"

"Jessie and Meowth, weird place to put a picture" Ash said.

Without taking his gaze off the screen, James reached out to towards the picture and turned it around, making it that Ash couldn't see it anymore.

"You know I'm just going to touch if I don't get my answers in the normal way" Ash stated.

Stopping his typing, James turned around to face the avenging teen.

"You want to know" James began with fury in his words "Fine, I'll tell you"

---Flashback---

"You're not coming James?" The redheaded rocket known as Jessie said to her partner.

"My parents just died, I have to be there" James answered.

"Time's a bitch" The cat pokemon Meowth said, "This is very important"

"Meowth is right James" Jessie said, "The twerp's deaths were because of team rocket, we have to find out why and who did it"

"Can't you just go later Jimbo?" Meowth suggested, "I'm sure everyone will understand"

"I can't" The blue haired man said, "It's just too important, I'm sorry"

"If that's how you feel, we won't pressure you" Jessie said "Come on Meowth, we'll have to figure this one out by ourselves"

"Right, see you later, Jimmie-boy" Meowth replied, walking off.

"Take care James" Jessie said, pecking James on the cheek "I promise, after this we'll all quit team rocket and go have an adventure of our own"

James watched in silence as his friends walked off towards the main building of team rocket.

-------End of Flashback-------

"And that was the last I saw of them" James said sombrely.

"So that's why you're doing all of this" Ash realised "This is your revenge"

"Damn strait" James replied, turning around back to his computer "They took away my loved ones, they are going to pay"

"Easy James" Ash warned, "You can't go around waving that anger around, you're not immortal"

"But you are" James said, lifting his hand to dramatically press the enter button.

Ash watched as 5 separate files opened up on the monitor, the face and data of Lt. Surge appearing as the top one.

"These are the members of the special ops team that was hired to eliminate you, they are code named 'The Shadow Rockets'".

"I don't care what their names are, I just want to know where they are and how fast I can kill them" Ash grunted, his blood lust bubbling inside him.

"You've already killed Surge, that leaves four more" James said, closing the Surge file.

"The next member is the psychic Sabrina" James said "She's always at her gym, but Saffron city has changed a bit, be on your guard for that one.

"Hey, she gave me quite a bit of trouble as a gym leader, I'm going to enjoy ripping her head off" Ash smiled.

"Moving on" James' face remained emotionless "The next member was Koga, the ninja specialist"

"I actually liked that guy" Ash admitted, shrugging his shoulders "Ah well, a merc's a merc, he can claim me tearing his legs off as worker's comp"

"They also hired his apprentice Ayame" James continued, "She's the fourth"

"Man, they really like their ninja" Ash replied.

"Indeed" James said.

Moving the mouse over towards the close button, James was surprised to see his entire screen turn black.

"Shit, someone's cut the power," The blue haired man cursed.

"Wait, couldn't just be a power outage?" Ash asked, finding the new darkness very comforting.

"No, I've got backup generators for that sort of thing, they must have found out what I did" James answered "You better get ready, they're going to charge us"

"What?" Was all Ash got out as the door was kick open and a spray of bullets filled the room, tearing through the young boy.

"Got you, you freak," The owner of the machine gun responsible for the spray said as he kick the boy.

"I don't fucking think so" The holey figure said, before leaping up and palm striking the man in the face, dislocating his jaw and sending him to the ground.

"What the fuck?" An armed rocket said as the dark dressed boy entered the light filled corridor.

"Guess what?" Ash looked upon the heavily armed men with a twisted smile "You're all my bitches now"

The squad of men all tried to get in a position to fire at the boy, but as the bullets flied through the corridor, all they hit was air.

"Where the hell did he go?" The squad leader said, walking to where the boy once was.

The man didn't even get time to turn around before, out of the shadows that lay upon the ceiling, descended the undead avenger, grabbing the man's head and twisting it till a sicken crunch was heard, all of this done before he hit the ground.

"Welcome to hell bitches" The crouching spirit said as his pokemon tie to this world landed on his shoulder "Please keep all future severed limbs inside the vehicle at all times and please, don't whine when I tear your spleens out"

And with that, all the light flittered out. The flashes from the panicking men's machine guns lit the area, accentuating the eeriness of the room as a shadow dance from flash to flash of light.

The sounds of flesh hitting either more flesh, brick, glass, metal and everything else the room provided was all that could be heard. The lights finally came back on to reveal a clump of mutilated bodies.

Two figures were left standing, one with a shotgun, and the other with immortality.

"Oh, please" Ash smiled "You really think that will kill me? Come on, give it a try then"

The shaking man pulled down on the trigger, his eyes were closed so all he heard was the buckshot enter flesh. Opening his eyes slowly, the man's gaze was met with…nothing, absolutely nothing.

"Nice shot" A voice whispered behind him.

The man tried to turn around but found that a pair of hands had grabbed his own weapon. The hands pushed the metal cylinder into the owner's chest, sending him against the wall.

"Open up bitch" The dark boy said.

The man put an immense clamp on his teeth, one to stop the chattering, and two to disobey the boy's orders.

"Not opening up huh?" The deceased hero said, "Well, we can do it another way"

Pushing the barrel forcefully up, the man's teeth cracked under the sudden impact.

Forcing a scream between his remaining gritted teeth, blood and shards of broken teeth flowed from his mouth and allowed easy access for the shotgun.

"Oh, and before I blow your fucking brains out" Ash smiled, his left hand trailing down towards the trigger while the other kept the gun in place "When you next see your boss, tell him that sending a single group of guys against an immortal is one of the most fucking stupid ideas he's ever come up with"

"You weren't the target" The man gargled out "Not the prime one anyway"

"Whatever" Ash said as he pulled the trigger.

Ash watched in delight as the man's headfirst bulged slightly, before the top half blew off completely, leaving the bottom jaw the only piece of his head remaining.

"Ugh, what a mess" Ash laughed as he walked back to the room where James was, stepping on an eye-ball and reducing in to mush as he moved.

"James, you in here?" Ash asked as he peered into the dark room.

There, lying in one of the corners was James.

"Shit, you've been shot" Ash said as he rushed over to his new friend.

"Yeah" James smiled painfully "Two in the stomach and one in the left lung, I haven't got much time".

"Don't be like that man," Ash said, his humanly concern overtaking his unearthly psychopath "We'll get you to a doctor, patch you up and you can be as good as new".

"Thank you for your concern" James coughed "But I'm afraid I'm quite done for".

Ash remained silent; a few tears fell from his face.

"The final member, check the computer" James wheezed, blood spraying from his mouth.

"Fuck, it got shot" Ash said.

"I'm sorry Ash, I've never opened that file before, so I don't know who it was" James continued.

"It's okay" Ash smiled "I'll just tear the information out of the other's skulls.

"Hehe, that's good to hear" James smiled "Tell me Ash, do you think I'll go to same place Jessie and Meowth are?"

"Of course you will" Ash said, more and more tears rolling down his cheek "And hey, if you come back as a second Murkrow, we'll have something to talk about"

"Yeah, that would be-" James stopped halfway through, a look of content and happiness on his face.

"James? James answer me," Ash shouted, shaking the blue-haired man.

But it was too late; Ash saw by the blank look in James' eyes that his friend had left this mortal coil.

----------------------

A dark figure walked alone out of James' magnificent estate. A much smaller dark figure circled above, before descending and landing on its master's shoulder.

"Be well my friend" Ash said, looking up at the full moon "Your death shall not be in vein"

* * *

And lookie here, after 3 months, I finally update. I'm sorry it took so long, can't really find a good excuse for my absence, but if you see my other brilliant works of literature I produced I'm sure you'll understand (As always, be sure to review) – Wolvie. 


End file.
